


Crimson Cookies

by YouFOh



Series: Stoop Waffles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cookie Fic, Cookies, Funeral, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Oreos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFOh/pseuds/YouFOh
Summary: Sequel to Stoop CookiesHarry Potter has to attend this funeral. He just does.
Series: Stoop Waffles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146431
Kudos: 5





	Crimson Cookies

_**Harry James Potter hates funerals.** _

Everyone who got one wouldn't have wanted it to be like this. Not solemn and flashy. A simple burial with friends and family. That's it.

He hates them for the ministry workers granting people Order of merlin first class. Because _what use is an Order of Merlin first class if Remus Lupin was denied a job while living!_

And he hates them most of all because he has to accept it.

_**That he could have ended the war quicker but he didn't.** _

So why did he go to Carl Figg's funeral even though Carl didn't even know him? Even though it was just an extra place to go?

That is between Carl and Harry. 

But let it be known, nobody knew where the Golden Oreos on Carl's grave came from.

But Harry did.

* * *


End file.
